Mercy
by AverageishBookworm
Summary: Light had the detective at his mercy, or did he?


Light smirked at the computer screen, this was all going perfectly. The only noise in the room was caused by the computers, the gentle droning of the machines and the click clack of fingers pounding on the keyboards. All was going according to plan. This was it, the detective was at his mercy. Soon he would be on his knees and begging, it was too perfect...

"Light-kun, what are you typing?" The man in question almost jumped at the sound of the other man's voice. Almost, but not quite. He was quite skilled at manipulating his emotions after all. Now he used that ability to conceal his surprise and act normal. Or at least as normal as possible for an intelligent being such as himself.

"Just working on a study for the case," Light replied. It wasn't technically a lie, he never lied to the detective outright it was too risky.

"Can I see exactly what is so important that you have been neglecting the other tasks you have been assigned?" Light blinked. How did he say all of that in one breath and still not show any emotion at all?

"NO! I mean it's not that important. I'll go back to working on the casework you've assigned me." Light silently cursed himself for letting that emotion slip. Now the detective knew that he did not want to share this with him, which also meant the other man would try and see it in the childish manner he had. Unless the detective could be convinced it was a trap, but that wasn't very likely. At the very least L probably already suspected this was a method Kira was using to slow down the case. But, maybe he would just let it slide.

"Up three percent, Light." Well, at least he had called it, but if L thought that was going to make him share what he had been writing, he was sorely mistaken. "And another .5 percent every second you keep it from me," the detective added calmly.

"This has nothing to do with me being Kira and you know it, L. I deserve some privacy." That argument usually worked when the other members of the task force were around. Playing the privacy card would get his father on his side.

"As the main suspect in this case you don't deserve anything. For all I know you're typing the next murders you are going to commit in our very midst." L says this with such a straight face that Light wonders, not for the first time either, just what it would take to make him show some sort of emotion. But, L had miscalculated with this statement. Light knew his father would not let this pass.

"It hasn't been proved yet, L. All we have is your feeling that he's Kira. If I suddenly had a feeling that I knew it was Mogi, would we all start calling him a killer and assuming every private phone call he made was an order of murder?" Light smiled inwardly at his father's display. That might draw in some more support and allow all of this to die down.

"I'm different than you," was all L said before turning back to his own computer. Light let out a small breath of relief, small so the others wouldn't notice it, and returned to what he had been working on. Despite the interruption, it was all going exactly as he planned. Then he heard something, a dull thunk like someone had fallen on the floor. He turned and saw L on the floor. Everyone rushed over, Light got there first despite the fact that he closed his window before going to check on him.

As the first one there, he was the only one to see what had caused L to faint. His own face grew pale as he looked at what the detective had been viewing. L had hacked Light's computer and had been viewing the same screen that Light had been working on. This was not good, there was a reason why he didn't want L of all people to see what he was writing.

Light had never wanted L to know he wrote fanfiction.

* * *

**AN:** This was my first DeathNote fanfic. It's kind of short because the idea just came to me and I wrote it as fast as I could to get it down. I wanted to do more with their thoughts, because everything they do is so calculated, but I didn't want to get too distracted from the novel I'm trying to write for NaNoWriMo so this is all there is for now.


End file.
